warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Leena
" | image2 = }} Leena was the owner of "Leena's Bed and Breakfast" which is used as a boarding house for all Warehouse field agents. Since tourism is light, she was also the manager, concierge, and head chef. Myka once referred to Leena as their mom; speaking of herself, Pete, and Claudia. Leena had the ability to "read" the auras of people and objects, which was useful to Artie when he thought an artifact was up to something in the Warehouse, or to Pete when he couldn't decide between pancakes or an omelette for breakfast. History It is unknown whether Leena was employed by Warehouse 13 or if she was simply an associate. She was not only privy to the secrets of the Warehouse, but she knew things about the Warehouse that not even Artie knew, and she was allowed access to the Warehouse files. It is likely that she was at least some minor form of personnel. She was also very known to Mrs. Frederic and, when she was threatened by Marcus, it's implied that Mrs. Frederic owed her something as she wouldn't allow her to be killed due to a "promise." Her Bed and Breakfast is possibly tied to the Warehouse and its operations too, a supposition supported by the presence of a "clingy" version of the B&B within the Warehouse and the storage facility for the personal possessions of former agents, which removes and retains the entire room as is. Leena had some form of ability to read or sense auras and energy forces. She could sense whether something is living or not. She used her aura-reading abilities on new artifact arrivals at the Warehouse. She apparently did this so that the energies of the artifacts did not react badly with each other, an occurrence which caused unwanted static build up that could harm agents. For example, when handling the arrival of the Honjo Masamune samurai sword, she went looking for an appropriate location within the warehouse to store it by wandering aisles, finally stopping at an apparently random location and stating, "This feels right." Artie bowed to her judgment in such matters, even remarking to himself on one occasion, concerning the placement of a new acquisition, "if Leena agrees." Her aura-reading ability was also helpful in catching any potentially overactive objects that try to "escape" Warehouse confines, such as Harry Houdini's Wallet that she sensed in the B&B and recovered from its hiding place under Myka's bed. She clearly possessed considerable technical skills, since Artie entrusted her, along with Claudia Donovan, with carrying out of almost all system maintenance projects, as well as security upgrades, for the Warehouse. Presumably, this was entirely her responsibility before the new batch of agents arrived. ]] In the season finale of Season 1 it was revealed that Leena was working with James MacPherson, and covering her actions by posing as Claudia with the aid of Harriet Tubman's Thimble. However, in the , it is revealed that, using an artifact called the Pearl of Wisdom, MacPherson was controlling her mind at that time. At the end of Season 3, Leena was the most mysterious of the main cast of characters, and certainly the one about whom the least was known with any certainty. She often demonstrated affection for all the Warehouse agents and the Caretaker, but no family has yet been mentioned, let alone shown, and her initial (apparent) flirtation with Pete in the pilot seems to have fizzled. In Season 4, Helena, Mrs. Frederic, and Leena are all told by Artie that he used Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe. All three of them believe Artie made the right decision. In , Leena followed Artie through the Warehouse when he went to settle things with Brother Adrian and, after Leena told him that he had been yelling at no one, Artie realizes that the Brother Adrian the Warehouse personnel had been fighting all this time was a hallucination brought about by the Astrolabe and that he was the one removing artifacts from the Warehouse. Mrs. Frederic, having found this out at the Vatican, warned Leena to leave the Warehouse immediately. Instead, Leena tried to help Artie only to find out that the evil of the Astrolabe had taken over Artie. Leena is killed by a possessed Artie because she was "in the way". In "We All Fall Down", Leena's ghost visited Pete. It's unknown why Pete was the only one that saw Leena's ghost, but she did lead Pete to a wooden cabinet where H.G. was hiding all her research on Borgia's Dagger. Before Leena died, Mrs. Frederic told Leena where H.G. was hiding her research on the dagger so if something were to happen to H.G. Leena would still know where her research was. Appearances Season 1 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 2 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 3 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' (as a computer simulation in Fargames) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 4 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' (as a hallucination and a recording) Webisodes *''Of Monsters and Men'' *''Grand Designs'' References de:Leena Category:Characters Category:Warehouse Personnel Category:Females